


olympian concerto (overture)

by cyber_inkblot



Series: there's a storm on the streets [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, demigod!daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyber_inkblot/pseuds/cyber_inkblot
Summary: every demigod dreams of setting foot in the city of the gods





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostbloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbloom/gifts).



> snippets of the mythology!au i'm putting together

[a shining city](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B977pT-f554iQjduLS1DdFBubEk/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation

[a heart both soft and weak](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B977pT-f554iZU9ldGsxY2Ftd0E/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
